Happy Valentines Day, Michichan
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: A Haruka Michiru V-day fic. Only PG due to the yuri (aka shoujo ai, aka lesbian aka girl/girl) content.


I'd like to dedicate this fic to a very special person. –wink- you know who you are…

…especially since I emailed you the link to this fic in place of  a REAL Valentines Day present. But it's the thought that counts, right? …yeah, that sounded better in my head.

With that said, this is –obviously- a Valentines Day fic. Quick timeline/storyline notes. This is in no way connected to any of my other fics (though, technically, it could fall into any of the fic series involving Haruka and Michiru except Dark Moon  Rising btw… I'm writing that story again, so I should post a new chapter soon). Also, I'm thinking that this fic happens slightly before the S arc. Haruka and Michiru are a fairly new  couple, the other  senshi aren't around and Haruka isn't making money off racing yet. 

Oh yeah, and much as with a lot of my other fics, the environment is heavily Americanized (like with money and such… but hey, I'm  not very good at guessing prices with non American or Canadian money.). I don't think it's a very big deal, but there are some authenticity nazi's out there who might throw a fit. 

**_Happy Valentines day, Michi-chan_**

****

**_By Michael Treiber_**

                Blackest depression settled around Haruka like a shroud as she reread the glowing numbers on the ATM screen before her for the third time, praying that –again- she had misread. Sighing deeply, she withdrew the last ten dollars her account would likely see until the end of the month.

                'Damn it…' she thought bitterly to herself, reflecting on her current situation, 'Why am I doing this to myself?'

                But she knew. It was February 14th, and a certain aqua haired goddess would be expecting a present from her girlfriend. True, they had only been dating for a few months, but Haruka knew that Michiru would be getting her something, and to not respond in kind seemed…wrong.

                What could she do with ten dollars? Candy was out of the question, as Michiru didn't care for sweets. The other girl had never collected stuffed animals, neither of them was old enough nor inclined towards wine… the lack of funds was putting serious limitations on her present buying abilities. That left only one choice.

                Haruka set her shoulders, and began  walking toward a flower shop.

***

                The sweet perfume of fresh flowers wafted toward the tall blond as she opened the door to the florist shop. Inside, the walls were all covered in large glass doored refrigerators which held dozens of bouquets, of all shapes and colors imaginable in the flower world.

                It was like a blow to the head. Haruka shook  her head and rubbed her eyes before reading the price tags on the flowers before her again.

                "Can I help you sir?" A young woman called out from behind the counter.   

                Steeling herself against the shock she knew was coming, Haruka asked,

                "How much are your roses?"

                "Long stem roses are thirty-seven dollars a dozen. Raw short vine roses are twenty five dollars a dozen."

                "How much," Haruka swallowed, knowing how this was going to sound, "For one rose. The cheapest one you have."

                The florist started to sigh, but then took a better look at the young woman before her and felt a bit of sympathy start to well up.

                "Trying to scrape together a Valentines present?"

                Haruka nodded.

                "We've only been dating for a few months, but…"

                "But this is your first Valentines day, so it's special." The shopkeeper smiled. "Well, lets see what we can do for you then. How much do you have to spend?"

                "Ten dollars."

                She thought for a moment, before turning and leaving through a door behind the counter. When she returned a few moments later, she held a slender bundle of wrapped flowers. Three short stemmed roses, one blood red, one a strong pink, and one white roses that held the barest blush of color were nestled in babies breath and wrapped in dark green paper held together with a pink ribbon.

                "Four twenty five." The shopkeeper told Haruka as she finished examining the flowers.

                The blond girl gratefully paid for the flowers and left the shop, for the first time feeling a little positive about the entire Valentines day package.

***

                Until her next stop. Trying to find a card was an exercise in futility. None of the available cards seemed to express her feelings for the violinist, and all of them seemed to drip commercialism. 

                Haruka decided to skip the entire card process, and spend the money on a bottle of  sparkling cider instead. Both she and Michiru would enjoy it, and it would actually contribute something to the evening, unlike the mostly useless card.

                As she was searching through a grocery store for an appropriate bottle, something caught Haruka's eye.

                A package of pink construction paper. Cheesy, but Michiru liked spontaneous sugar. A white crayon, a few minutes of work, and Haruka would have a perfect Valentines day card.

***

                Haruka was juggling the flowers, a bottle, and paper, and her keys when she entered her apartment, and almost missed the winking crimson LED on her answering machine.  

                "Haruka," Michiru's recorded voice managed to convey a sense of regret, "I'm sorry about this, but I got pulled into a last minute charity concert by my mother. Since I couldn't really tell her why I couldn't do it, I'm stuck. But don't worry! It will only last until seven or so, and then we can get together. I'll bring food, so don't worry about trying to find a restaurant that still has an open table. Love you, and see you then!"

                Glancing at a clock on her wall, Haruka nodded to herself. It was five o'clock. That would just give her enough time to shower, change, and make the card.

***

                Seven o'clock came and went. And then eight. Finally, just as Haruka was losing all hope of seeing her girlfriend, the phone rang.

                "Hello?" 

                Michiru's voice answered on the other end.

                "Haruka! I'm sorry, but the concert is lasting later than I thought. I WILL be there, I'll just be a little later than I  thought I would be."

                "Oh, ok…" Haruka sighed, "Well, I love you and hope you're having a good time."

***

                As nine o'clock rolled past, Haruka put the cider back in the refrigerator to chill again, and sat back down. She wanted to be ready the instant Michiru walked through the door. 

                Ten o'clock was weighing heavily on Haruka's eyelids.

                'Ill just lay my head down for a second…' she thought to herself as she began drifting off into sleep. 'I'm sure I'll hear Michiru's key in the lock…'

***

                Michiru sighed as she inserted her key into the lock on Haruka's door. She knew that the other girl was going to be disappointed, and quite probably hurt.

                She didn't expect to see Haruka snoring at the dinner table, and the thought of the other girl waiting for her all night was painful.

                Carefully closing the door so as  not to wake the slumbering blond, Michiru tiptoed over to the table. Lying next to Haruka were a beautiful bundle of roses, and a piece of folded pink construction paper with a rather lopsided heart drawn on the front panel in white crayon.

                Michiru smiled at the soft fragrance of the flowers as she lifted them to her nose, and then picked up the paper. She nearly couldn't contain an exclamation at how painfully cute the card was.

                Inside, in crudely drawn script, Haruka had written "Happy V-day Michi-chan!" in scraggly white crayon.

                Michiru glanced at the wall clock. Eleven fifty-five. Still just enough time.

                Brushing Haruka's bangs back, Michiru laid a soft kiss on the other girl's forehead.

                "Happy Valentines day, Haruka." 

Normally, I hate Valentines day. After all, there are…what, six happy people in the whole world? And we're supposed to have a special day _just for them?_ Oh, I think not.

            But this has been a weird couple of months,  and I've felt a need for some sweetness. Plus, this is my V-day present.

                Yes, I am that broke.

                So there you are. For those of you less cynical and –more importantly- single than I am,  I wish you a very happy Valentines Day.


End file.
